Miel y Limón
by BellowMyFeet
Summary: Historias de amor que no tienen conexión alguna se encontrarán unidas por el destino. El estar cerca de quien amas no garantiza la felicidad.


_We started it wrong_ _  
_ _and I think you know_ _  
_ _we waited too long…_ _  
_ _Now I have to go._

 _(Let It All Go – Birdy ft. Rhodes.)_

 _14 de enero de 2028._

 _Rosie:_

 _¡Todos te extrañamos! Estoy segura que en Rumania te lo debes estar pasando fenomenal, el tío Charlie nos dijo que no tienes tiempo de nada por lo que te pondré al tanto de lo que está pasando aquí en Londres, ya sabes, con tu familia y amigos. ¿Te parece si escribo solo lo esencial? Bueno, no es como si pudieras responderme de todas formas, así que lo haré._

 _¡James se casa! ¿Adivina con quién? Como si lo necesitaras, es muy obvio. Esos dos testarudos por fin aceptaron que no pueden vivir separados… Aunque tampoco pueden vivir juntos… Muero por ver cómo harán que lo suyo funcione._

 _Roxanne por fin regresó de Chicago, aunque todos la notamos un poco triste, la tía Angelina dice que es por el_ jet lag _pero no lo sé, siento que es más que eso._

 _Lily se fue con la tía Luna y el tío Rolf a Asia, ya te puedes imaginar cómo se siente Lysander con eso, está inconsolable._

 _Hugo entró a trabajar al ministerio como asistente de Molly porque según él "la medimagia no fue lo suyo", todos sabemos que eso significa que es un llorón que no soporta ver sangre. Molly dice que es muy malo como asistente y que ella siempre termina haciendo lo que le pide, pero que lo ama._

 _¡Lorcan volvió! Va a jugar en el equipo nacional de Inglaterra, ¿no es genial? Era bastante bueno cuando estaba en el de Estados Unidos, seguro le irá fenomenal aquí._

 _Louis se fue a Nueva York a alcanzar a Dominique, al parecer las cosas con John ya no le funcionaban o algo así._

 _Yo entré a trabajar a Corazón de Bruja, lo que significa que escribiré chismes sobre nuestra propia familia. Tengo el trabajo más fácil del mundo._

 _Y por último pero no menos importante… -Imagina un redoble de tambores-… ¡Vic y Teddy por fin están embarazados! Bueno, sólo Vic está embarazada, pero dice que Teddy presenta todos los síntomas. Al principio no le creí pero en el almuerzo obligatorio del domingo todos nos dimos cuenta, Teddy es tan nena algunas veces._

 _Y en cuanto a Albus, bueno, de él no hemos sabido mucho. La tía Ginny dice que solo deja su cuarto para comer y hacer del baño. Roxanne se niega a hablar sobre lo que sucedió durante los seis meses que estuvieron en Nueva York._

 _Rosie, sé que probablemente no me dirás nada pero no puedo evitar no preocuparme, ustedes son mi familia y los amo pero… ¿Qué es lo que les pasó? No creo que haya sido algo tan malo, digo, no hay guerra en ningún lado en el Mundo Mágico… Excepto en México, pero ahí es por culpa de los duendes y no de los magos._

 _Bueno, eso es todo de lo que Molly me dejará hablar en ésta carta, por favor respóndeme cuando puedas._

 _Tu prima menor y favorita y que te quiere demasiado, Lucy._

* * *

4 de Octubre de 1980.

 _Mary:_

 _No tengo tiempo, creo que ésta es la despedida._

 _Ya te puedo imaginar mirándome como si estuviera loca, y tal vez lo estoy. Tú también lo estarías si supieras lo que yo sé._

 _Y no, no lo voy a escribir aquí porque sería estúpido, cualquiera puede leerlo, sé que Edgar lo hacía._

 _Ya no escribiré más, solo quería despedirme de ti._

 _Y no, no es solo por el hecho de que estamos en el peor momento de la guerra, sino porque no creo que sobreviva a ésta noche._

 _¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo? Yo sí._

 _Pero no, no es de lo que estás pensando, aunque sí está relacionado._

 _Te lo dije una vez creo, en tercer año; odio los secretos y odio saber cosas que los demás no saben y que no puedo decir._

 _Lo que sé es peor, porque al principio no lo creí, pero después… Después todo tuvo sentido, tanto que no he dormido en las últimas dos semanas._

 _Hestia dice que es porque me siento culpable, ya sabes, por lo de… No importa._

 _Mary, eres la única persona en la que confío._

 _Si llegas a leer esto a tiempo, por favor dile a Lily que no todo es lo que parece, que algunas veces las personas hacen cosas por miedo…_

 _Quiero creer que él lo está haciendo miedo._

 _Te quiere, Dorcas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¡Hola! Tal vez lo notaron, tal vez no lo notaron (yo espero que no) peero ya había publicado el comienzo de ésta historia pero lo despublique porque ya tengo la historia terminada pero hay cosas que no me convencen del todo así que le estoy dando algunos retoques.

Y ya.

Hay dos videos de cuetro de las parejas que serán protagonistas (no digo que solo esas cuatro van a salir), pero solo he hecho esos dos, los encuentran como:

\- Miel&Limón Fanfiction

\- Until we find a way | Miel&Limón Fanfiction

O si les resulta más fácil pueden buscar mi canal "Pamela Morgendorffer".

Ahora sí ya.


End file.
